This invention relates to novel catalysts for the selective vapor phase oxidation of a nonaromatic hydrocarbon to maleic anhydride and processes for the manufacture of these catalysts. The catalysts of this invention exhibit improved activity for the conversion of nonaromatic hydrocarbons resulting in lower temperature operations while maintaining excellent selectivity to maleic anhydride. Common chemical feedstocks include nonaromatic hydrocarbons such as n-butane, 1- and 2-butenes, 1,3-butadiene and mixtures thereof.
Maleic anhydride is produced throughout the world as a valuable chemical intermediate that finds use in unsaturated polyester resins, lubricating additives, agricultural chemicals, copolymers, and in the production of fumaric and maleic acids.